The Wonder of You
by SassyCop
Summary: Post Fold Equity. What I would have rather happened!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic-EVER. It takes place after Fold Equity, which in my world came after GBH and before Lack of Candor. It was inspired by an Elvis Presley song-"The Wonder of You." I don't own anything, except the story idea! **

Gillian walked in to the Poker Tournament clad in a new dress and new shoes, with her hair and make-up looking perfect. She felt good about herself for the first time since she arrived in this god forsaken city. She knew coming to Vegas with Cal would be a challenge. Things had been strange between them since Terry Marsh had shown up. For the first time, she felt as if her closeness to Cal had been threatened. He had pushed her away after the failed "intervention." Now, in Vegas, he was being…well, Cal in Vegas. She'd put up with the "smothering" comments, the secret betting with Ben, and everything with Poppy.

After the night he had shown up on her doorstep, Gillian thought maybe things were changing between them. That night she had realized she felt more for Cal than mere friendship. If she would admit it to herself, she could say she had always felt more for Cal. It was just easier (and smarter) to deny it. Besides, she could never be what he wanted. Cal liked exciting women, like Poppy, and Gillian Foster could not compete with that.

Gillian saw Ben and walked over to him. He turned and saw her. She saw him do a double take and grinned to herself '_At least someone is appreciating my efforts_.' She told him to move over so she could sit but he had stood up and said he was taking her out on the town. He offered his arm and she gladly hooked onto it. Gillian was happy for Ben's company and was determined to salvage something of this trip. Tonight Gillian Foster would "embrace the Vegas!"

Cal had put on a sharp black suit and headed down to the casino. He was full of anticipation. When he had been handed the million dollars in chips his heart began racing so fast he felt as if his head was spinning. He had a goofy grin stuck on his face. He couldn't wait to hit the Roulette table and make his double zero bet. He swaggered through the tables like he was on top of the world, as if he owned the place.

Cal was looking across the casino trying to pick his table when he caught sight of Gillian Foster walking arm in arm with Ben Reynolds. They were heading toward the casino exit. '_Good_', he thought. Foster wouldn't be able to ruin his fun if Ben had her occupied elsewhere. He noticed the new dress and the new hairdo Gillian was sporting. She looked fantastic. He felt a twinge of jealousy at seeing Ben with her. She was smiling and listening to Ben intently with an excited look on her face. '_She's better off with anyone other than me'_ Cal thought.

Cal was well aware he had been pushing Gillian away over the past few weeks. He was pretty sure this Vegas trip would make her see that he wasn't worthy of her. He had gone to her place after he had been held with a gun to his head. She had welcomed him in with open arms, as usual. Gillian, his loyal partner and best friend '_and the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on_' he thought. After the night he stayed in her spare room, he thought that perhaps they could be more than just best friends. Cal had kept his mask on that night as much as possible. He had seen the concern and love on Gillian's face and was fairly certain she had seen small flashes of the same from him. They hadn't talked about that night. '_Fear of the bloody line.'_

Cal reached the Roulette tables and stood for a minute trying to decide which one looked lucky. He heard singing from the Starlight lounge which was just beyond the gambling floor. He noticed the sign advertising the Elvis Presley impersonator contest. _'Dear God'_ he thought. _'This is worse than karaoke!'_ Some bloke was just finishing up "Jailhouse Rock" and all Cal could think was '_Thank God that's over.' _

Cal realized he spoke too soon when he heard the next 'Elvis' introduced. He was approaching the chosen Roulette table when he heard the song start.

"_When no one else can understand me, when everything I do is wrong._

_You give me hope and consolation. You give me strength to carry on._

_You're always there to lend a hand in everything I do._

_That's the wonder, the wonder of you."_

Cal's thoughts immediately went to Gillian. No one else understood him like she did. _Hell, no one else wanted to! _More times than not, she had been his only hope and his only strength. She had been there when Zoe left him. She was there after all the muckity muck at the DOD. She picked him up every year after the drinking binge he always had on the anniversary of his mother's death. Yes, Gillian had been there for him through everything. She had been there for him here, in Vegas. She had been thinking clearly and tried to focus him. He didn't listen. He had arrogantly sought out Poppy, knowing full well what it would do to Gillian.

Cal was standing next to the table, holding his chips. All that was left to do was place them down.

"_When you smile, the world is brighter. You touch my hand and I'm a king._

_Your kiss to me is worth a fortune. Your love for me is everything._

_I guess I'll never know the reason why you love me as you do._

_That's the wonder, the wonder of you."_

Gillian's brilliant smile flashed in his mind. He closed his eyes and thought of the tight hug she had given him the night he went to her. Neither of them had wanted to let go. He opened his eyes and looked down at the chips he held. If Gillian could see him now, she would be angry, disappointed, and disgusted-and rightfully so. Cal held enough money in his hands to save their company, to put them completely in the black and then some. What the hell was he thinking? He knew he had a choice to make. Give in to the Vegas or fight against it and choose what he truly wanted more than anything. Gillian Foster. Suddenly, it was clear. He knew what he had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty minutes later, Cal had turned in his chips for a certified check. Retrieving his cell phone from his pocket, he pulled up his contacts and tapped Gillian Foster's name. Just as quickly, he hit cancel. _'Can't just call her up. Got to do better than that.' _Hell, she probably wouldn't answer when she saw who it was. Cal thought for a moment and then pulled up his contacts again. This time he tapped on Ben Reynolds.

"Yeah?" Ben answered.

"Foster still with you?" Cal asked.

"Yes. Why?" Ben answered with the slightest bit of disdain in his voice.

"Don't let her know it's me. Tell her you need to take this call. Walk away from her." Cal instructed.

"What? You're kidding me right? I'm not going-"

Cal cut Ben off before he could finish "Ben! Just do it!"

Cal could hear Ben telling Gillian he needed to take this call and that he would be right back. He heard Gillian ask "Is everything okay?" "I hope so" Ben replied.

"All right Lightman. What's going on?" Ben said in an admonishing tone.

"I need to see Foster. Where are you?" Cal asked.

"We're about to sit down to dinner. Why? Is something wrong?" _'Oh no'_ Ben thought _'Here we go.'_

"Nothing is wrong. I just need to talk to Foster. It's important. Where are you?" Cal repeated.

"We're at the Venetian. Cheesecake Factory." _'And she's finally feeling good after the hell you've put her through over the past few days.' _Ben thought. What was Cal cooking up now?

"I'm on my way. I'll call you when I get there. When you sit down, order the best Merlot on the menu, and don't drink out of my glass!" Cal hung up.

Ben and Gillian sat at the table. Ben did as Cal had asked and ordered the finest Merlot on the menu.

"Ben, I didn't know you liked wine." Gillian was looking at him suspiciously. Something in his demeanor had changed since the phone call. He was irritated.

"I'm full of surprises." _'If you only knew.' _Ben shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Cal better hurry up. There is no way he can hide anything from her.

"Are you okay, Ben?" Gillian asked. "We don't have to stay here if you need to go."

'_Oh great.' _"No way! I promised you a night on the town and I intend to deliver." Ben said. _'And a certain Dr Lightman better not screw it up.' _

The waiter returned with the wine. He opened it for them and had Ben sniff the cork to ensure it was to his liking. The waiter filled both their glasses and left the bottle on the table.

Gillian raised her glass. "A toast to you for helping me embrace the Vegas." Ben didn't pickup his glass. _'Ok. Something is up.'_ She thought. "Ben, what is wrong?"

"Uh. Nothing is wrong. I just-" His phone rang. _'Thank God. Saved by the bell.'_

"Let me guess. You need to take that?" Gillian said as she put her wine glass down. She was starting to feel more like a burden than a good time for Ben tonight.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'll just be a minute." Ben left the table walking past her and out of the restaurant.

"Ben! Over here!" Cal got the Agent's attention as he walked out.

"Ok, Lightman. Spill it." Ben didn't feel like playing games. He had become rather fond of Foster and he wasn't about to let Cal ruin another evening for her.

"What? Nothin' to spill mate. I owe that woman in there an apology." _'Among so many other things.'_ Cal thought.

"What are you doing Lightman?" Ben wanted to know exactly what this was about before he would let Cal intrude on Gillian's night.

"What's that Ben? Feeling a little protective of Dr. Foster, are you?" Cal studied Ben's face. Concern, skepticism, and a little , Ben was a little sweet on Gillian. Cal couldn't blame him really. Who wouldn't be attracted to her? _'Glad I'm interrupting.' _

"Yes, I am. She is a fantastic woman and she deserves much better than what you have been dishing her way this week." Ben responded.

"And you can do that, can you?" Cal grinned. He saw the look on Ben's face. Contempt- aimed at him. _'Good. I'm glad you're watching out for her. God knows I have been a complete sod lately.'_

"I definitely couldn't do worse than you have the last few days!" Ben shot back.

"Ok. I deserved that. You're completely right." Cal couldn't argue. He had behaved atrociously. "Ben. I'm here to make it up to her. Honestly."

"What if she doesn't want to spend the evening with you?" _'Yeah, right. Gillian is love with him, even if she can't see that for herself yet. Obviously the lights have come on for him, finally.' _

"Oh, she'll be fine." Cal could see the concern for Gillian on Ben's face. "Don't worry, Ben. I will make this a night she will remember fondly. I promise."

Ben looked at him for a few seconds and then, while shaking his head, said "Don't screw this up."

"Trust me. This is too important. _She_ is too important." Cal walked away and headed into the restaurant.

Ben watched him approach the table. He couldn't help but be disappointed. He was looking forward to a night on the town with Gillian Foster, but he also knew that her heart was with Cal. Whether she knew it yet or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Cal was wondering what he would say as he approached Gillian. He was glad she had been facing away from the entrance. As he got close, he saw her put her napkin on the table and pick up her purse. She stood and turned right as he reached her.

"Goin' somewhere love?" Cal saw the surprise on her face and then she rolled her eyes at him.

"I should have known. Where did you send Ben?" Gillian was not happy. She started to walk around him but he put an arm in front her and blocked the way. He maneuvered himself so he was in front her.

"Whoa, let me explain." Cal put his hands up in the surrender position. _'Be careful. Don't blow this before you even get started.'_ "I'm sorry Gillian. You should be angry as hell with me. I have been a miserable ass and there is no excuse for my behavior. Can we please sit down and talk about this?" Cal was aware of the stares from the people seated near them. Gillian caught his glance and followed it. Never one to make a scene, Gillian gave him a stern 'I'm not happy with you at all look.' But she did return to her seat.

Gillian didn't miss the fact that Cal had called her by her first name. At the moment, she was torn between wanting to punch him and being happy he was here.

Cal caught the flash of anger followed by the flash of happiness. "Sorry for confusing you love."

"What are you doing here Cal? I would have thought you would have been at the Roulette table by now." Gillian realized then what his being here might mean. "Oh no, Cal. Don't tell me-"

"No, no, no. No gamblin' for me tonight." Cal reached into his pocket and pulled out the certified check for 1 million dollars. He handed it to her and was rewarded with a smile, albeit a skeptical one. "Tonight, I want to have dinner with my partner and my best friend. And then, if she will allow me the honor, I want to show her how to embrace the Vegas." Cal raised his eyebrows in question.

"Cal. I don't want to embrace _your_ Vegas. I don't like you in _your_ Vegas." Gillian shot at him sarcastically.

"Okay. Fair enough. How about we embrace a new Vegas? _Our_ Vegas?" Cal gave her an anxious smile. _'Please Gillian. Give me this chance…'_

Gillian saw the look. She knew she couldn't resist. For whatever reason, she always seemed willing to give him another chance.

Dinner went splendidly. The wine and the food were fabulous. The company was even better. The conversation was kept light. They laughed and talked like neither had a care in the world. Cal paid the check and stood to go.

"What next Mr. Vegas?" Gillian grinned at him. Cal could see the excitement in her eyes. '_She really is like a child at Christmas!'_ "Oh, don't you worry, love. I've got it all planned out!" He said with a mischievous little grin.

Gillian gave him a skeptical, but hopeful, look. "I trust you." She said. Cal saw the honesty on her face and it warmed his heart. _'God, I really love this woman'. _Don't go there just yet-you'll scare the crap out of her.

Cal put his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the restaurant. He took out his cell phone and made a call. All he said was "You can come around now. We'll be out in 5." He looked at her and smiled.

Gillian wanted to ask, but decided not to. She did trust him, so she would go with the flow. When they exited the hotel, he steered her toward a waiting limousine. Her eyes got wide with surprise "Cal?"

"Yes, love?" They were smiling at each other. He opened the door and waved his arm "Your chariot my dear."

Once they were both seated in the Limo, Cal looked at her and said, "You are breathtakingly gorgeous tonight." He saw the pink rise on her cheeks.

Gillian smiled and looked away in nervous embarrassment. She liked when Cal noticed her so why was she suddenly feeling so shy?

"Don't be nervous, Gill. It's just me." He leaned toward her so he could see her face.

Had he just called her 'Gill?' She felt a nervous flutter in her stomach. "I know Cal. It's just…something feels…different." Gillian glanced at him.

"Different bad or different good?" Cal was trying so hard to make sure she was comfortable and that he wasn't pushing too hard.

Gillian saw the worry flash over his face. _'He's nervous. Why?'_ She wondered. "Good." She replied. _'I hope.'_

Cal released the breath he'd been holding. "All right then. Good. Let's go have some fun, eh?"

"Yes." Gillian smiled at him. "Let's go have some fun."


	4. Chapter 4

The first stop was Fremont Street. Gillian held on to Cal's arm as they walked along under the lighted canopy. Cal wasn't paying any attention to the lights. He was focused on Gillian's face as she laughed and giggled at the scenes flashing overhead. He was very aware of the tingling in his arm as she held it. Cal was glad she was so focused on the lights. It gave him the opportunity to stare at her face and watch her reactions. There was nothing better than a happy Gillian Foster. Cal was relieved she was smiling and happy he had something to do with it. He had caused her so much grief over the past few days. Why did he do that? He knew. He was scared. He felt so much for her and he wasn't sure where her head was. He was pretty sure he had seen flashes of love from her, but he also knew she was holding to that line. _'The bloody line…'_ If she was feeling it too, she would be less likely to realize it, much less acknowledge it. Cal had seen what a master of denial she was. The whole time with Alec's addiction, she looked the other way. He wasn't sure what finally brought her to her senses, but he was thankful for whatever it was.

The light show ended and Gillian looked at him. "What are you thinking about?" She studied him. He was lost in deep thought. He hadn't even realized the lights had stopped. "Are you all right?"

"I'm wonderful love. Never better." Cal said honestly. _'I'm always perfectly happy with you.' _He gave her a huge smile that definitely reached his eyes.

She smiled back at him. "Okay. That was the truth. But why the deep thoughts?" Gillian was curious where his head had been.

"Deep thoughts can wait 'til later. Right now, we're having fun!" He held on to her arm and led her to the end of the block where the limo was waiting. She stared at him skeptically. '_Where is this going Cal?' _ Within a few a few minutes, they were off again. "So, Mr. Vegas, where to now?"

"Patience, my dear. " Cal answered as he moved closer to her.

Gillian noticed that Cal was much closer to her this time in the limo. He kept a hand on her arm. Almost as if he couldn't stand the loss of physical contact. Gillian had to admit it was very comforting. She wasn't sure what was going on with him tonight. _'Something is definitely different.' _She wasn't going to complain. Compared to the treatment she had been getting in Vegas before tonight, this was royal.

The limo pulled up at the Bellagio. Cal jumped out and turned to take Gillian's hand and help her out. She smiled a thank you. He put his arm around her waist and led her into the crowd. Once they were inside, they went straight to the theatre. Cal watched Gillian's face as she realized what they were going to do. "Cal! 'O'? You got tickets? How did you get them at the last minute?" Gillian was surprised.

"Ellis helped me out. I think he was glad I was going the show route instead of stalking his casino all night." Cal grinned.

"I love Cirque Du Soleil! I have wanted to see this show forever." Gillian was excited. Cal felt warmth shoot through him. _'She is the most beautiful woman on this planet. So easy to please. Alec was a bloody fool. Thank God…_'

The show was fabulous, otherworldly and intense. Cal himself even enjoyed it. Gillian was like a kid at the circus. He loved how she could surrender to something like this and enjoy every second of it. It was one of the many reasons he loved her. _'Yes. I love her.' _

Gillian looked at him. She saw something…love? Whoa. Then it was gone. The mask was back up. She stopped and stared at him.

Cal realized he had slipped. She had seen it. Now she was looking at him full of confusion, curiosity, and…fear? "Come on love, can't stop right here. We'll be trampled." He took her hand and pulled her along.

They stepped put of the hotel and walked around the water toward the street. It had gotten late but there were still a number of people out. Cal knew there needed to be a conversation. He wanted to tell her a few things that he wouldn't say if he waited until they were both back in their familiar surroundings. Plus, if he was wrong, and she had no feelings for him they could chalk it up as 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.'

Gillian knew Cal was up to something. She knew he had been anxious most of the evening. She had seen the look on his face-love. Maybe she was wrong. _'No, you're not. And if you can see it on him he can probably see it on you. Maybe that's why he's nervous.'_

"Cal. You didn't have to do this, you know?" She needed to find out. "This is our last night here. You were given the free pass from Ellis. You could have played in the casino."

"I know love." _'I'd rather gamble on you.' _Cal's thoughts were running through his head. Was she trying to pre-empt what he was going to say? Did she know? Should he jump ship?

The music started and the fountains came to life. They stopped walking and found a spot by the railing to watch the show. Cal watched Gillian's face. He could tell she was enjoying it but the conversation they had been heading toward was weighing heavy on her mind. Should he just drop it? He felt like a school boy with his first crush. Why was this so difficult? He knew the answer to that. This was important. She was a significant person in his life. Outside of Emily, she was the most important person in his life. He wanted them to be more than friends. He desperately needed her in his life in every way. _'How do I convey that without scaring her to death?'_


	5. Chapter 5

The fountains stopped. People started walking off. Gillian stood staring at the water as if she expected something to shoot out and she needed to brace against it. Cal watched and waited. He sensed she needed a few moments to gather her thoughts.

"What is happening?" Gillian turned to him. She felt like the earth was dropping out from under her. She couldn't decide if it was a good, roller coaster feeling or the bad, falling into hell feeling. She needed him to let her in on whatever was going on.

"I don't know that I can answer that on my own, love." That wasn't an answer. It was a deflection. And he knew she knew it.

"Cal." Gillian was stern. She was confused. She wasn't sure what to make of the feelings that had been consuming the both of them all evening. She was also scared. She could tell that something was changing and as much as she knew she had feelings for Cal, she also knew she could never act on them. If she did and it didn't work out… she would lose the one positive thing in her life.

Cal could see the inner battle raging behind her eyes. He had felt that too. But, suddenly things were clearer for him. He knew he couldn't force her clarity. He would have to wait for her to see it clearly for herself. That didn't mean he couldn't tip things in his favor though.

"Walk with me love? I want you to see something." He waited for her to decide. She nodded yes and he put his arm around her waist. He led her toward the street. When the traffic had stopped, they crossed.

Once on the other side, they found themselves in front of the Paris Hotel and Casino. "Fancy a trip up the tower, love?" He looked at her with a grin.

His grin was infectious. "Sure."

Once at the top, they looked out over the city. Gillian stared out at all the lights. "Wow. This is beautiful."

"I thought you might like this view. It's not as beautiful as my present company." Cal was rewarded with a slight blush and a sheepish grin. "You truly have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?"

"Cal! Are you flirting with me?" Gillian looked at him with sly grin. They both laughed.

Cal led Gillian toward the back side of the tower where there were fewer people and they would have more privacy. He stopped and turned her toward him. He had a hand on each of her elbows, almost as if he was afraid she would take off any second. This was it. So much was riding on this conversation. Cal felt seriously unprepared.

Gillian saw the anxiety and subtle fear on his face. '_What is he going to say?' _She felt nervous and a little afraid.

"Don't be afraid. Please. I'm really bad at this whole verbalizing thing, you know? So, I need some help here, okay?" He was looking intently at her. Her blue eyes seemed to have doubled in size.

Gillian saw his face open up. He was putting everything out there. She saw the caring, the happiness, the love... _'Love.'_ She felt herself pull back slightly from him. He didn't let go. He gripped her arms a little tighter and gave her a 'please, don't run' look. He needed her to see everything so she would trust that he was being honest.

"I know you're scared Gill. I'm not sure what exactly you're scared of but I do respect the fear I see right now. I have to say this. I hope I don't regret it, but if I say nothing, I know I will regret that." Gillian looked down. "Please don't look away, love. I need you here with me. Come on, please?"

Gillian looked back up at him. "Gill, you mean the world to me. I am so sorry for the way I have treated you recently. I know I have been pushin' you away. I think I know why now." Cal paused to take a deep breath. "You are so important to me. I feel so much for you, and I'm fairly certain there are some reciprocated feelings there."

"Cal, I-" Gillian tried to interrupt.

"No, love, I need to finish. Please." He looked at her, waiting for the nod. Once he got it, he continued. "You know me better than anyone, hell, you probably know me better than I know myself. You are the most wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, loyal woman I have ever met. And I would be a fool not to tell you what you mean to me. I'm terrified right now because I know I'm changin' everything between us. But, Gill, one of has to do it. One of has to be willin' to put it out there. I think we could be incredible together. I want to be more than just friends and partners." Cal stepped back and took his hands away from her arms. The next move was hers.

There was a long pause. "I don't know what to say." Gillian was feeling so much all at once. She knew she felt love for him. But, she was afraid if they gave it a go it could ruin everything and she would have nothing left. She had told herself so many times that having Cal as a friend and partner in her life was better that no Cal at all.

"I'm afraid, Cal. I can't lose you. If we were to do this and it didn't work…" Gillian felt the tears threatening.

"That's just it, love. I'm confident it will work. I believe in us. I believe in you." Cal stepped toward her and took hold of her arms again.

"I'm not so confident Cal. I don't have a great track record. I'm not the exciting kind of woman you like. I can't be what you want."

Cal felt his frustration rise. He fought to stay calm. "Gillian. You are exactly what I want. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for."

Gillian started to back away again. Cal held on tighter now. "Gill, you've had some things go horribly wrong for you over the past few years. The loss of Sophie and Alec's betrayal, those things have changed your confidence level. It kills me to see that. I hurt for you, love. It is so unfair that a woman with so much natural love and nurturing has not been granted the opportunity to be a mother. And Alec, what a bastard. You deserve so much more. Honestly, I'm not sure I'm good enough for you..." Cal was looking at her trying to get her to make eye contact.

"Don't say that, Cal. You are good enough. You are a kind, loving man. I need you in my life. That's why I'm so scared. What if this doesn't work, then what?" Gillian was looking straight at him then. She needed an answer to that.

Cal noticed her words. 'If it _doesn't_ work…' '_Somewhere inside she is willing to try.'_ "I can't answer that. I know I'm willing to give it a try. I think what we are missin' out on could be the most incredible thing in both our lives. I know we have this damn line we always said we would never cross. I think that's part of what holds us back." Gillian looked down. "Hey, I'm not saying we should jump the line. What I _am_ saying is that I want you to stop lookin' down at it all the time. Stop checkin' to make sure it's intact. Just look at me, love. Right here, at me." Cal tilted her chin up with his finger and motioned to his eyes with his other hand. "There isn't a need for it anymore. If the bloody line fades, then so be it." Cal was pleading with her. "We could be something great, Gill. I'm not askin' you to give me any commitment right now. I just need to know you won't fight it if something is there."

"Cal…I…I don't know what to think. I know you know I have feelings for you. And I see what's on your face. I want so badly to think this could be something. But, I'm scared. You're right. My confidence is not what it used to be. Things tend to go wrong in my world when it comes to relationships. I don't know if I can take that risk." Gillian wanted to jump the line so badly. She felt so many different emotions shooting through her. Happiness that Cal felt the same way she did. Fear that Cal felt the same way she did. How could she hold the line if he wasn't going to? That was a two way street.

"Then don't decide, Gill. Just let life do its thing. Go with the flow." Cal moved toward her and took both of her hands in his. "Just please, don't fight me. Don't fight this-don't fight us."

"I don't want to fight you, Cal. I would love nothing more than to have us work. I just have so many doubts and fears." Gillian was torn between wanting to run and ignore this conversation had ever happened and wrapping her arms around him and never letting go.

Cal read it. He figured if she didn't want the hug she would let him know. He slowly put his arms around her and gently pulled her close. At first, Gillian didn't respond. Then she raised her arms and returned the hug. Cal felt like he was on top of the world. _'It should be illegal for a hug to feel this good.' _

Cal felt so warm. She could feel his heart beating. This felt so right.

Cal was the first to break the hug. He pulled back and looked at her. "So, can we agree? No strict monitoring of the line? We just go with it, yeah?"

"Okay. No strict monitoring of the line, but I need time Cal." Gillian couldn't believe what she was saying. She must be out of her mind.

"No rushing you. I promise." _'I know what I want and I can be very patient.'_ Cal put his arms around her again. "How about a dance, love?" Before she could answer he had started moving slowly and she followed.

Gillian heard him humming. It sounded like an Elvis song…_'The Wonder of You?' _"Cal. Are you humming?"

"Yes love. It helps to have music when you dance." Cal answered.

"Elvis?" Gillian was smiling. "I never thought I would ever hear you humming, much less an Elvis song."

'_Oh, I have a new appreciation for Elvis.' _Cal laughed.

Okay, so that's it. My first fic ever-FINISHED. I hope you liked it! I hope I wasn't too out of character with them…

Now, go watch Lack of Candor and let me know what you think of this bridge.


End file.
